


Musing from the Wilds

by limewire



Series: A Hunter's Woes Written in Green [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Musing, Post-Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Self-Reflection, lore-style bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/limewire
Summary: "It wasn't just our Vanguard that was killed. He was our friend." - Keylime-3





	Musing from the Wilds

I almost couldn't believe it when the news came to Earth. Nobody could. Seeing the Guardians gather on the Tower to hear the Vanguard announce it, but we all knew something was off when we saw Cayde wasn't there.

The grieving was almost chaos. It threw off Guardians all across the system, but especially us Hunters. I still remember how my fireteam took quite some time to calm me down. I can imagine how many others felt the same.

Cayde-6… Everyone knew him as someone more than just a Vanguard member. I mean, same is true with Ikora and Zavala, but Cayde was unique. He was funny, kind and empathetic, charming everyone with his personality and quickly making friends with anyone he clicked with.

I haven't been here for that terribly long compared to others, but I liked him from the moment I met him. If I looked shaken from a mission I recently returned from, he'd sit down and try to calm me with a little pep talk or something. He was very encouraging and… Kind of stupid at times, but the only people who ever disliked him were people with sticks up their asses.

It's only been a few years that I've been a Guardian and known him, but he felt like everyone's best friend. Only for him to be ripped from us and put into a permanent grave.

I don't know about you, but that hurt worse than anything else I've felt in this young reincarnation. And by the Traveler's Light imbued in me, that damned murderer will feel all our fury packed in the clip of my sniper rifle rip right through his flesh.

If someone else doesn't do it first, that is.


End file.
